camcorderpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Sony CCD-FX330
The Sony CCD-FX330 is a Video8 camcorder made by Sony starting in 1994. Overview The CCD-FX330 has a design not quite as bulky as its predecessors but at the same time bulkier than its successors and some other cameras of its era, such as the Canon ES500. It does not have a full-size LCD screen or speaker. It has a color LCD viewfinder that tilts but does not telescope. Features Common Features * 10× Optical Zoom * Automatic focus only * A/V jacks that can be used as outputs only * Button for Backlight Compensation * Lockable Record Button (this turns the camera off) * Tape is inserted from top * LANC Jack (may not require updated RM-95 unit, but works with one) * Color viewfinder, tilts The CCD-FX330 was the flagship model of a relatively low-end series. Camcorders of this era were not as sophisticated as they were in later years, but this one was still very basic even for its day (e.g. other units offered stereo audio and Hi8 capabilities). Distinctive Features The most distinctive feature of this unit is its rather large mode selector. It is almost the size of a Program AE wheel, and it is mounted where one might be located on another unit (see the gallery). Another distinguishing feature is the complete lack of an auxiliary LCD. Series/Family The closest relatives of this camcorder are the CCD-FX228 and the CCD-FX230. This unit adds the color viewfinder and the wireless remote commander (and sensor for it) not present on the other two. The CCD-FX230 and CCD-FX228 do not differ much aside from the shell color - the FX228 has a grey shell while the FX230 and FX330 have a black shell. Battery/Power The CCD-FX330 comes standard with the NP-55 Nickel Cadmium battery. It can be used with the NP-80/80D, 77H, 66H, or 60D.Owner's Manual: https://www.manualslib.com/manual/240761/Sony-Handycam-Ccd-Fx228.html? It comes with the AC-V25A power adapter, which can plug into the camera's battery slot to power it from AC power, and charge a battery. It cannot charge a battery and power the unit at the same time. Gallery IMG_0997.JPG|Left-side profile of the unit showing the camera buttons and the rather large mode switch. IMG_0998.JPG|Right side profile showing the tape transport buttons, also part of the tape door and hand strap. IMG_0999.JPG|The A/V peripherals. IMG_1000.JPG|The battery slot and record start/stop button. IMG_1001.JPG|The AC-V25A adapter. Note the slot for battery charging. 20190414_193404.jpg|Close up of tape drive showing head drum, guidepins, and pinch roller. IMG_1004.JPG|The viewfinder with the magnifier removed and the OSD on - the unit is in camera mode. IMG_1006.JPG|The viewfinder as seen when the magnifier is on and no tape is loaded. IMG_1007.JPG|The viewfinder as seen during playback of a tape. Date Stamp.png|The date stamp. Time Stamp.png|The time stamp. The date and time cannot be displayed simultaneously. OSD_FX330.png|A more detailed picture of the OSD. The OSD is output through A/V if the "display" button is pressed on the remote, or the "data code" button is pressed on the RM-95. See Also Owner's Manual References Category:Sony Category:Video8 Category:8mm Video Tape Category:Camera